charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Ordinary Witches
Ordinary Witches is the 145th episode of The WB's Charmed. Episode Guide As Piper expresses second thoughts about the Avatars' plans, Kyle sneaks into the manor. He throws an Avatar-killing potion at Leo, but the other Avatars intervene and prevent the potion from breaking. Paige proposes to Kyle that he travel back in time, to see what happened to his parents. Kyle is skeptical when he learns that Leo will send him back, but Paige convinces him. Leo opens a portal and Paige and Kyle step through. They find themselves in New York on the date of December 28th, 1981, in front of Columbia University, where Kyle's parents taught. Kyle thinks that Leo set him up, and resolves to find the warehouse where his parents died. Trying to hail a taxi, Kyle meets his mother, Ruth, and his younger self. Phoebe proposes to switch her powers with Piper, so she can have the vision that Kyra gave to Phoebe ("Witchness Protection"). Zankou attacks at a crucial moment and the spell transfers their powers to two random people nearby; Ronny (in the car) and Denise (coming out of the house opposite the Manor). Leo drives Zankou off. Explosions in a neighboring house reveal who has Piper's powers; the sisters set out to find Phoebe's. Phoebe and Piper find the man with Phoebe's powers; his visions are telling him of his wife's affairs and she is angry over his accusations. She is throwing his belongings out of a window. Phoebe persuades him to come to the manor. Piper has brought the neighbor with her powers and the sisters prepare to read a spell, when the two with their powers decide they'd rather keep them. Denise freezes Piper and Phoebe and the two flee. Kyle later gets to see his father, Jack, again while helping his mother, who had fainted earlier from seeing Kyle. His father thanks him for helping her. Jack gets a call from customs, saying that the manifest with the Cairo shipment is missing and that they will destroy the artifacts unless they can get there and identify them. Zankou has realized that Leo is now an Avatar, from the force of his attack. He meets with some Elders and tells them. The Elders summon Leo. Leo admits to being an Avatar and claims the Avatars don't threaten the Elders, but the Elders try to kill him, unsuccessfully to their amazement. Kyle and Paige are now hiding in the warehouse, when his parents come in. They are inspecting a box with several Avatar-killing potions inside. The elder Brody doesn't know what's in the clay bottles. Demons, not Avatars, burst in and attack the Brodys. Most of the clay bottles break. Phoebe scries and finds the two bystanders at Lake Tahoe. The man is using premonitions to win at games, when Piper and Phoebe appear. Phoebe shows the man Kyra's vision and the two agree to return the sisters' powers. The four return to the manor and Zankou attacks. The bystander with Piper's power blasts Zankou, who senses that Leo is still alive and flames away. Kyle, though he knows the Avatars didn't kill his parents, nonetheless keeps one of the potions around. Quotes :Paige: What? What's going on? :Piper: Oh, you know, nothing. Your boyfriend tried to kill my husband. Notes * Kyle's parents were killed by Celerity Demons led by Aku, vanquished by Sarpedon in Someone To Witch Over Me. * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "Ordinary People" (1980). * This is the eighteenth episode to have the word 'witch' somewhere in the title. Glitches * Phoebe states that Leo was the one who sent Paige back to the past to see what happened to her parents, but it was not Leo, it was Clyde, although Leo was the one who summoned Clyde. * Little Kyle has blue eyes but the adult one has brown. But eye-color can change. * The Spell to Exchange Powers, works differently from the first time as they manifested in orbs. * When Curtis Williamson acquired the sisters' powers they caused him to become infected, evil and would have led to his death, yet when the two mortals here acquire the powers, nothing of the sort happens. Though it may be because of the fact that he had all three Charmed Ones' powers whereas they just had one at a time. * A demon tells Zankou that no one has ever succeeded in killing a Charmed One. This is wrong, since Shax killed Prue Halliwell. * Even though good witches supposedly cannot be frozen, Denise still managed to freeze Piper and Phoebe, but that could be due to the fact that they didn't have their powers or because they weren't witches anymore because the spell extracted all their powers even the basic ones. * Piper's hand changes through the scene of the Avatars freezing the room. thumb|300px|right|Ordinary Witches WB Trailer International Titles *'French:' Un Nouveau Monde *'Czech:' Obyčejné čarodějky (Ordinary Witches) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7